tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
IBESA
1989 IBESA TM2036 on PEGASO TD Truck.jpg|A 1970s IBESA TM-2036 Mobilecrane on a PEGASO Barajas Diesel lorry 1986 IBESA ATS3027 TD Cranetruck.jpg|A 1980s IBESA ATS-3027 Cranetruck 90 T Hydraulic with Enasa-PEGASO engines 1984 IBESA ATS3525 Cranetruck TD.jpg|A 1990s IBESA ATS-3525 100T Cranetruck Hydrulic with PEGASO running gear 1990 IBESA ATS3000 Cranetruck Pegaso engines.jpg|A 1980s IBESA ATS-3000 Cranetruck 80 T Hydraulic with PEGASO mechanicals 1988 IBESA GT 3530 Cranetruck TD.jpg|A 1990s IBESA GT-3530 6X4 70 T Cranetruck hydraulic with Pegaso engines 1987 IBESA TM2032 Cranetruck Pegaso engines.jpg|A 1980s IBESA TM-2032 Cranetruck Diesel 50 T hydraulic and Pegaso engines 1985 IBESA TM2029 TD Cranetruck.jpg|A 1980s IBESA TM-2029 Mobilecrane hydraulic 40 T with Barreiros Diesel engines 1983 IBESA TS2025 on Pegaso Cranecarrier.jpg|A 1970s IBESA TM-2025 Mobilecrane hydraulic on Pegaso Barajas Diesel lorry 1982 IBESA GT2020 Cranetruck Pegaso engine.jpg|A 1980s IBESA GT-2020 Mobilecrane hydraulic on a Pegaso Obras Diesel lorry 1982 IBESA ATS-1017 Pegaso Diesel Cranetruck.jpg|A 1980s IBESA ATS-1017 Mobilecrane hydraulic on a Pegaso Obras Diesel lorry 1980 IBESA TM2025 Crane on Pegaso Diesel truck.jpg|A 1970s IBESA TM-2025 Mobilecrane hydraulic on a Pegaso Barajas Diesel lorry IBESA Industrias Balbainas de Equipos S.A. 1952-To Date Barcelona and Bilbao Spain. IBESA is one of the few Spanish crane manufacturers, that have started in the early 1950s. Others similar engineering companies have included GARASA, IASA and LUNA. It was started in a very similar way to its companions in the mobilecrane field, producing either railway rolling stock or as agricultural implement manufacturing. It was then acquired by the largest local company LUNA cranetruck company of Huesca, who adopted some of the largest mobilecrane models that IBESA were producing in the 1980s. The firm opened another factory in Barcelona for producing 4 wheeled mobilecranes and yardcranes during the 1970s. COMPANY HISTORY IBESA is wellknown for being one of the early manufacturers of cranetrucks that are sold under the name of the GT-Series as well as their own mobilecranes called the TM-Series, most of them are fully hydraulic with some of their models using telescopic boom or for the largest units latticeboom jibs, using fullcabs or oneman cabs with 2 or more axles and at least one 4X4 model, a 6X6 model and a 8X8 model most of their vehicles are clearly inspired by the famous COLES CRANES LIMITED models from the UK. Mechanicals employed are mostly domestic, mainly ENASA-PEGASO modern running gear now under the ownership of the Italian IVECO company since 1992 and PEGASO cranecarriers, another local manufacturer, BARREIROS DIESEL of Villaverde also from Madrid supplied IBESA with cranecarriers, allowing IBESA to make a different range of cranes from the small 10 Ton model four wheeler to the a largest model a 100 T eight wheeler. IBESA had also a large network of service parts all over Spain to help with new hydraulics and spareparts for its mobilecrane range. During the 1960s onwards IBESA had a longterm contract with ENASA owner of the heavy vehicle specialist PEGASO company of Barajas in Madrid to order and supply all kinds of cranecarriers until the late 1970s when IBESA grew stronger and large enough to make their own original IBESA cranetrucks. In the 1980s LUNA CRANES of Huesca in Nothern Spain acquired the IBESA crane business and allowed them to produce a new breed of large fully working hydraulic cranetrucks that slowly became an achieving success, beating in large numbers any other similar German crane model during the decade. Category:Companies of Spain Category:Crane manufacturers